1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording tape cartridge where recording tape such as recording tape that is used as a recording and reproducing medium mainly for computers and the like is housed inside a case.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there have been known recording tape cartridges where recording tape such as magnetic tape that is used as a data recording and reproducing medium (data backup) for computers and the like is wound around a reel that is made of a synthetic resin and where the reel is singly housed inside a case. Sometimes a non-contact memory board, in which various information such as the recording capacity and the recording format of the recording tape is stored, is housed in this one-reel type recording tape cartridge, and the memory board is configured to be accessible by a dedicated reading and writing device that is disposed in a drive device or a library device.
Meanwhile, conventionally, there has also been proposed two-reel type video cassettes where, in contrast to the memory board, a non-contact IC (integrated circuit) tag (RFID) that is accessible by a common (inexpensive) reading and writing device is disposed on a back label side (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication (JP-A) No. 10-172263). It is necessary to form the length of the antenna of the IC tag long in order to extend the communication distance of the IC tag, and therefore the IC tag is formed in a certain size (area). In the case of a two-reel type video cassette, attaching the IC tag can be done easily because the area on the back label side thereof is large.
However, in the case of a one-reel type recording tape cartridge, the size of the entire one-reel type recording tape cartridge is about half the size of a two-reel type video cassette, so the size of the back label side thereof is also about half, and it becomes difficult to attach the IC tag to the back label side. Further, when the IC tag is adhered by an adhesive to the inside of the case, there arises the problem that rotation of the reel is hindered by the IC tag when the IC tag peels off inside the housing area of the reel as a result of degradation over time (a drop in the durability) of the adhesive. In this manner, there is the problem that, when an IC tag that has a certain size (area) is to be attached to the inside of a case of a recording tape cartridge, it is difficult to ensure an attachment region for the IC tag.